I'd Come For You
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Danny calls him a trouble magnet; Steve always shrugged it off. That is until he stops at the store on his way home and he gets more than he's bargained for.


**AN: Here's a little McDanno bromance one-shot for y'all. Hope everyone likes it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Hawaii Five-0.**

Steve turns onto a street grimacing when the pounding in his head makes itself known once again. They had spent the better part of the day catching up on paperwork. After staring at a computer screen for hours Steve had developed a headache. The plan was to go get some ibuprofen and then go back to work. Unfortunately, they had caught a case before Steve had a chance to run to the store.

Now, it's ten at night and the pounding in his head has reached new heights. Seeing the store down the street Steve pulls into the parking lot. Normally, he'd just wait till he got home, it is only five minutes away, but Steve just ran out of ibuprofen the other night. Due to the high profile case they were knee deep in Steve didn't have time to restock.

With a sigh Steve climbs out of the truck and walks inside the store. He mumbles a 'hello' as the bell on the door jingles. His head down against the lights, Steve doesn't notice the fear on the cashier's face; or the young kid holding a gun on him. He also doesn't see how his presence startles the kid who spins around to face him.

Steve does, however, hear the gunshot; feels the pain radiate through his stomach. His feet stumbling, Steve comes to a stop. He looks up to see a kid rush out the door. With a glance down at his stomach Steve sees the red blossom onto his shirt before falling to the ground.

"McGarrett!" the cashier, Donnie, shouts as he rushes to Steve's side. Donnie quickly pulls out his phone and calls 911. Donnie talks to the operator and gives her any and all information she needs before hanging up the phone. He puts pressure on the wound and Steve lets out a groan of pain.

"Sorry, Steve. I got to stop the bleeding," Donnie apologizes as he looks up at Steve's face.

"Danny…" Steve groans out as his eyes open halfway.

"Detective Williams isn't here," Donnie says with a shake of his head. He sees the glaze of pain in Steve's eyes. Steve shakes his head and grasps at his pocket as he lets out another groan of pain.

"Phone. Call him," Steve gasps out and grimaces from the pain as Donnie's hands shift.

Before Donnie can do anything paramedics burst into the store. They immediately take over, guiding Donnie away and shouting medical jargon at each other. Donnie watches in a blur as Steve is put on a stretcher and rushed to the waiting ambulance. Another paramedic stays behind with the newly arrived HPD to look over Donnie.

"Wait," Donnie orders the paramedic. "I need to talk to an officer. I have to get a message to Detective Danny Williams of Five-0."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Danny sighs and sags into his bed after kissing Grace good night. The bed shifts and Danny glances over to see Melissa curl up against him. He was hoping to be home sooner but the case they caught kept Five-0 till late. With a sigh of content Danny wraps an arm around Melissa and shuts his eyes.

What seems like only minutes later, but is in fact thirty, Danny jolts awake. He glances around to figure out was has awoken him and realizes it's his phone. With a groan Danny picks it up and glances at the Caller ID. With a furrow of his brow Danny takes in Lukela's number. Danny pushes the answer button and puts the phone to his ear.

"Williams," Danny says, sleep still evident in his voice.

"Danny, it's Duke. Listen, HPD just responded to an armed robbery call with an injured man on sight," Duke says over the line. Danny runs a hand through his hair.

"Okay…" Danny says wondering why Duke is calling him with this even as a pit forms in his stomach.

"Danny, the injured was Steve. He was just rushed to Tripler," Duke finishes which sends cold tendrils through Danny's body. With a hasty 'Thank you' Danny hangs up the phone and bolts out of bed.

"Danny?" Melissa asks as she sits up and looks at Danny in confusion.

"I have to go. Steve was just rushed to hospital. Can you watch Grace?" Danny hastily says as he throws on some clothes.

"Yeah, of course," Melissa says, barely getting it out before Danny runs out of the room.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Danny rushes into the hospital and his eyes immediately search out the front desk. Walking briskly over to it Danny pulls out his badge. He didn't have time to argue with the nurses; he needs to know Steve's condition now. As the nurse looks up, Danny flashes his badge.

"Detective Danny Williams. Five-0. My partner, Steve McGarrett, was brought in here a little while ago," Danny snaps out. His terseness isn't intentional but Danny just doesn't seem to care at the moment.

"Yes, Dr. Heigl said you'd be storming in here," the nurse replies causing Danny to scowl. Danny opens his mouth to say something but the nurse continues as she reads off a paper. "Commander McGarrett was shot in the stomach. It caused internal bleeding and is presently in surgery."

Danny snaps his mouth shut and nods his head. He has to give the good doctor one thing. He knows exactly what to do to pacify Five-0. Speaking of, Danny needs to call the rest of the team.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve furrows his brow. There is a beeping coming from his left and, unfortunately, he is familiar with the sound. He's in a hospital. A twinge is felt in his stomach. By the floaty feeling Steve knows the twinge would be much worse if he wasn't given the good stuff. Movement to his right catches Steve's attention.

"Steve?" _Danno_. "Come on Super SEAL, help me out here. Open those eyes."

Steve forces his heavy eyelids open and they make it halfway. He turns his head slightly but it's enough for him to see the worried face of his partner. A smile breaks out of Danny's face.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asks as his eyes search Steve's face.

"Fine. Good stuff?" Steve croaks out and Danny quickly grabs a cup and helps Steve take a sip.

"Yeah. It seems to go hand-in-hand with being shot," Danny explains with a nod of his head as he sets the cup down.

"What happened?" Steve asks as he closes his eyes.

"The store you went to was being robbed. The kid shot you after your appearance surprised him," Danny explains and he watches Steve closely. He's not even sure he's still awake.

"Get him?"

"Yeah. HPD caught up to him shortly after," Danny replies and forces a swallow. He had seen the crime scene photos. Steve had lost a lot of blood. Part of him wished he'd been the one to catch the kid.

"Donnie call you?" Steve's voice sounds and Danny pulls from his thoughts. He looks over at Steve with a furrowed brow. Steve is looking at him now.

"No. Duke did," Danny answers and shakes his head. "Why would Donnie call me?"

"Told him to," Steve replies and forces a swallow. "Knew you'd have a fit if I didn't call."

Danny smirks when he sees the small smile on his partners lips. He takes the playful words for what they are. That's them; they always know how to read between the lines with each other.

"Yeah. I'll always come partner," Danny says with a smile and a pat of Steve's arm. Steve smiles back and closes his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

 **AN: Please review and give me some feedback. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
